Receta para hacer Bebés
by cullen's nicky
Summary: Para todos este sábado era normal, menos para los Cullen. ¿Qué sucederá cuando Emmett le pida ayuda a Bella para hacer un bebé, sin que ella sepa y con Edward, Rose, Alice y Jasper espiando? El dicho es cierto, nada es lo que parece.


**Chicas aquí vengo con otra locura gracias a un correo que me envió mi mamá.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de la genial Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los uso para darle rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

**Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**RECETA PARA HACER BEBÉS.**

Era un día común en Forks. El cielo estaba repleto de nubes que amenazaban con hacer llover en cualquier momento, cómo siempre.

Charlie se había ido de pesca con Billy el fin de semana y Bella gracias a las habilidades de Alice se encontraba en casa de los Cullen.

Para todos, este sábado era un día más, para todos, menos para los Cullen.

Alice se preparaba para hacer compras por internet.

Jasper veía documentales y discutía con la televisión cada vez que estaba en desacuerdo con la, para él, precaria investigación.

Esme estaba plantando nuevas especies de flores en su jardín.

Carlisle leía las nuevas revistas de medicina analizando los nuevos avances que se lograban gracias a los avances de la tecnología.

Rosalie no podía estar un sábado sin modificar su BMW para que fuera más veloz.

Edward tocaba la nana de Bella mientras ella disfrutaba de la demostración de amor del ser más perfecto que podía existir, y era para ella.

Pero el problema era Emmett, no sería una novedad que estuviera molestando a Edward con sus pensamientos no aptos para menores, que se encontrara jugando videojuegos, apostando con Jasper o disfrutando de ruborizar a Bella. Pero nada de eso había pasado.

La mañana había estado muy tranquila, demasiado para los Cullen.

-¿Qué planea Emmett?- preguntó Bella a su novio, se estaba poniendo nerviosa esperando que Emmett, apareciera en cualquier momento con alguna de sus locas ideas.

-No lo sé- Edward no podía escuchar los pensamientos de su hermano, ¿Cuándo había aprendido a bloquearlo?- ¿Alice?- tal vez ella si podía ver algo.

-No me preguntes, no puedo ver nada- eso si era raro, más aún sabiendo lo predecible que a veces era Emmett.

Estuvieron unos minutos pensando que podría planear Em, pero a pesar de ser predecible siempre salía con algo nuevo para hacer.

De pronto Em bajó por la escalera muy concentrado, sin tomar en cuenta las miradas curiosas de sus hermanos.

"_un cuarto oscuro, una cama…_" Edward no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba en los pensamientos de Emmett, ¿de nuevo iría en busca de Rosalie?

Decidió bloquear los pensamientos de su hermano aunque alcanzó a escuchar "_abrazos y besos a gusto_". Y rodó los ojos.

-¿De nuevo pensamientos para mayores?- preguntó Bella.

-¿Qué más podría ser?- Emmett nunca cambiaría.

-¿Y porqué Jasper aún no ha subido con Alice a su habitación y no hemos salido de aquí?- cuestionó Bella. La verdad es que era una buena pregunta, cuando Em pensaba en sexo, Jasper no era capaz de controlar su lujuria por lo que Edward y Bella siempre salían de la mansión cuando eso sucedía.

Los vampiros no se caracterizaban por ser discretos.

-Jasper… ¿Qué siente Emmett?

-Está muy concentrado en algo, también está preocupado y algo ansioso. Está cómo un niño cuando quiere hacer una travesura… y ustedes me están contagiando su curiosidad, ¿qué está pasando?

Edward le contó lo que Emmett pensaba, que se contradecía con lo que sentía.

-¿Qué sucede con mi hombre?- preguntó Rose cuando entró a la casa.

-¿Aún no te ha ido a buscar?

-No… esta mañana me dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer.

-¿Qué podría ser importante para Emmett, que involucre una cama, un cuarto, besos y abrazos?- preguntó Bella.

-¿QUÉ?- gritó Rosalie.

-Mejor yo voy a la cocina a buscar algo, Jasper cálmala.- pidió Bella mientras huía de Rose en dirección a la cocina.

Entre Alice, Jasper y Edward le explicaron a velocidad vampírica, la situación a Rosalie calmándola. Todos se habían convencido que nada malo podría suceder hasta que escucharon a Bella chocando con algo en la cocina.

-_Lo siento Bella, pero necesitaba usar la cocina_.- dijo Emmett.

_-¿Pero sin luz?, no puedo ver nada._- ¿a eso se refería con un cuarto oscuro?

_-Si, pero yo te guio, después de todo para mi no hay diferencia_.

_-Y… ¿Qué quieres hacer? _

Los vampiros agudizaron su oído para no perderse detalle de la conversación. Tal vez Bella podría sacarle información a Emmett.

-_Es algo complicado… pero creo que tú puedes ayudarme, tú eres humana, los humanos lo hacen todo el tiempo y contigo ya tendría todo lo que necesito_.-

_-Si haces eso no puedo resistirme_- dijo Bella después de soltar una risitas.

Los vampiros no sabían que pensar. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo Emmett a Bella?

-_Siéntate aquí_- dijo Emmett.

_-¿Un saco de dormir?_

_-No quise bajar una cama, pero si quieres bajo una, con lo que estés más cómoda._

_-Si es por eso, el saco de dormir está bien, es cómodo. ¿Qué haremos ahora?_

-Se están poniendo nerviosos- avisó Jasper.

-_¿No sabes que hacer?... creí que Eddie y tú hacían esto a menudo._

_-No, Edward no hace muchas cosas conmigo, es primera vez que hago esto con alguien, estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo sola._

-¿Aún te sobre controlas con Bella?- preguntó Alice.

-Es por su bien- rebatió Edward.

-¿Soy la única que se da cuenta de que Emmett y Bella harán lo que Eddie no es capaz de hacer con ella?- medio gritó-susurró Rose.

-_Está bien… eh… necesito ese par_.- dijo Em.

_-¿Cuál?_

_-Los redondos, suaves y blandos. Están frente a ti._

_-No los veo._

_-Tienes que tocar… así._

_-Oh… está bien. - _suspiró Bella.

-_Ahora toma éste._

_-¿Este es tuyo? ¿Cómo obtuviste una tan grande?_

_-Para los Cullen todo es a lo grande._

_-Está duro._

_-Así tiene que estar._

_-Está bien._

_-No lo toques tanto._

_-Es que nunca había visto un pepino tan grande._

_-¿Así le llamas? Yo no lo había nombrado, pero déjalo, mejor sigue con los huevos._

_-No logro ver mucho._

_-Entonces sigue tus instintos._

_-Hace calor._

_-El ambiente perfecto._

-No entiendo, ¿están cocinando o van a tener sexo?- preguntó Alice.

-Nadie va a tener sexo con Bella- dijo Edward.

-Y ninguna otra va a tocar a mi Emmett.- dijo Rose.

-Entonces deberían moverse.- pero ninguno fue capaz de moverse ni un poco.

-_Así Bella, eres genial._

_-¿Rose no podía ayudarte?_

_-No, Rose no sabe hacer esto, tu aplicas la fuerza justa.-_Emmett sonaba emocionado.

_-¿No se enojará?-_ Bella estaba un poco agitada.

_-Para nada._

_-¿Ahora que sigue?_

_-Ahora tengo que meterlo ahí._

_-Pero no puedes, es muy grande._

_-Yo digo que si puedo._

_- si algo sale mal será tú culpa._

_-Acepto los cargos._

_-Ah… ten cuidado… así… tranquilo… más lento… perfecto._

_-Te dije que podría._

-¿Enserio lo hicieron?- dijo Alice.

-No puede ser.- dijo Rose.

-Tiene que ser un mal entendido- dijo Jazz.

-_Entonces… ¿qué se supone que hicimos?-_preguntó Bella.

_-Es obvio Bella. Un bebé._

_-¡QUÉ!_

_-Enserio… ¿No sabías que así se hacen?_

_-¿De dónde sacaste eso?_

_-De internet._

_-Déjame verlo.-_ le dijo irritada.-_ Oh no, esto está mal._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Esto es sólo para los humanos… y tampoco se hace tan literal._

_-Eso quiere decir que…_

_-Que no habrá ningún bebé, lo siento Emmett. ¿Quieres ir a cazar para despejarte? Yo limpio._

_-Está bien. Gracias de todas formas por tu ayuda._

_-De nada._

Bella limpió la cocina, tomó el saco de dormir y salió de ahí hacia la sala dónde estaba su novio, con sus hermanos.

-¿Dónde puedo guardar esto?- dijo mostrando el saco de dormir.

-yo me encargo de eso.- dijo Alice

-¡No puedo creer que estés tan tranquila!- rugió Rosalie.

-¿Qué hice?

-Eres una descarada.

-Rosalie no te permito que insultes a Bella.- dijo Edward.

-¿Acabas de escuchar lo que hizo con Emmett y tú sigues defendiéndola?

-¿Y qué se supone que hizo?- preguntó Alice- que yo sepa no hizo nada malo.

-Tú misma escuchaste que se acostó con Emmett- gritó Rosalie.

-¿QUÉ?-gritaron Alice y Bella, luego comenzaron a reír sin parar.

-¿Los provocaste?- preguntó Bella.

-No pude aguantarme- respondió, ella había tenido una visión y no pudo evitar darle otro sabor a la situación.

-Supuse que lo harías, así que guardé la prueba del delito- dijo Bella y de pronto se puso seria.

-¿Lo harás?- preguntó Alice- sabes que te apoyo con lo que decidas.

-Gracias Alice, ahora Edward- se giró hacia su novio.

-Bella yo…

-Cállate, si de verdad crees que haría con Emmett lo que estás pensando, entonces creo que… seria mejor que… yo me vaya con Alice y tú te limites a… leer esto.- y le entregó una hoja de papel.

-Adiós Jazzy tengo que asesorar a Bella con unas compras.

Alice y Bella se fueron de compras y en el momento que estuvieron seguras de que ninguno de los Cullen las podía escuchar se largaron a reír sin poder parar.

-¿Crees que Edward se enoje?- preguntó Bella.

-No, eso le dará una lección.

En la mansión Edward miraba el papel cómo si fuera una bomba y Rosalie y Jasper ya se estaban aburriendo de esperar para saber el contenido de éste.

-¿Quieres abrirlo ya? A mi también me involucra- dijo Rose.

-Y yo ya estoy de los nervios- dijo Jasper.

-Esta bien, ya.

Edward abrió la hoja y no pudo dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

_UTENSILIOS E INGREDIENTES:_

_¼ OSCURO_

_1 CAMA_

_2 PERSONAS DEL SEXO OPUESTO_

_1 HIGO_

_1 PEPINO_

_2 MELONES_

_2 HUEVOS_

_200 gr RESISTENCIA FÍSICA_

_ABRAZOS Y BESOS A GUSTO._

_PREPARACIÓN:_

"_Se introducen las dos personas del sexo opuesto en el ¼ oscuro dónde habremos ubicado la cama. Se acomodan sobre ésta y se amasan sin prisa durante 20 o 30 minutos a temperatura ambiente, añadiendo los besos y abrazos en pequeñas pizcas. Se puede incluir el pepino, los huevos, los melones y el higo en este proceso previo._

_Cuando esté todo bien sazonado se rellena el higo con el pepino y se baten los huevos enérgicamente durante 10 o 15 minutos (será durante este proceso que debemos añadir a la mezcla los 200gr de resistencia física) hasta que se forme una masa espesa en el pepino que se vierte en el interior del higo._

_Tras rellenar el higo se retira suavemente el pepino, procurando que no se rompa, y se deja reposar la mezcla en el horno durante unos nueve meses._

_Tras éste periodo de espera el niño ya está listo para servir. Si se desea otro niño se debe limpiar el molde y dejarlo reposar durante 40 días antes de empezar de nuevo._

_Nota: si le gusta cocinar por placer, envuelva el pepino con una cubierta plástica para que no quede ningún residuo en el higo tras verter la masa espesa."_

* * *

Cuando Bella volvió con Alice se encontró con un Edward muy confundido.

-Aún no entiendo- dijo Edward.

-Pregunta, responderé todo con gusto- dijo Bella.

-¿Me podrías explicar qué fue lo que pasó?

-Esta bien.- suspiró- Emmett me pidió ayuda para cocinar, cómo soy humana y nosotros tenemos que cocinar para poder comer supo que era la que mejor entendería lo que él quería hacer yo no estaba del todo convencida pero cuando hizo su carita made in Alice no me pude resistir. Después el comenzó a amasar un par de melones y yo había comenzado con el pepino y era tan grande... ¡yo con un pepino de ese tamaño puedo comer tres días seguidos! luego cuando me tocó batir los huevos entendí porque Rosalie no podía ayudarlo, ella nunca ha cocinado y aplicaría más fuerza de la necesaria en el proceso. Cuando me dijo que habíamos hecho un bebé, no pude hacer más que pedirle la receta. ¿Quién diría que la mente de alcantarilla de Emmett no asimilaría la receta con una forma de describir el sexo? el de verdad quería cocinar un bebé.

-Definitivamente, el dicho es cierto, nada es lo que parece.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**¿Merezco Review?**


End file.
